Just Between Wikis:Introduction
Just Between Wikis is a free reference database about The Just Between Universe, written collaboratively by its readers. The site is a , meaning that anyone, including you, can edit any article right now by clicking on the "edit this page link" that appears in every Just Between Wikis article. Browsing Just Between Wikis Just Between Wikis is, essentially, an encyclopedia. You can start browsing by selecting a subject on the Main Page, and follow any link to a subsequent subject. All Just Between Wikis articles are interlinked – that is, they have inline hyperlinks to other articles on related subjects. Alternatively, you can use the that can be found to the left of every page. If you're feeling lucky, you could also try clicking the "Random page" link found in the quickbar on your left. You could also try the "Recent changes" link to check out the latest updates to our database. If there's something we don't cover, or you're having difficulty finding what you're after, just ask the admin FireDragonArmy on FireDragonArmy's Talk page, or add the topic to our list of requested articles. : Warning: Just Between Wikis contains spoilers! Any and all information, stories and artworks that are and were posted on Gina L. Dartt's website or former websites is considered fair game for inclusion in articles. See our spoiler policy for more information. Editing Most anyone is allowed to edit practically any page in Just Between Wikis – yes, that's right, not everyone, and not on every page. In this Just Between Wikis is somewhat more unique than other Wikis out there. Since this is a Wiki pertaining to a subject with adult content only adult users are permitted to enter and edit the pages marked with NC-17 or rated R content and are located in the Wonderwand Portal. Please read our NC-17 or Rated R policies before editing or even accessing these pages. Just click on the "edit this page" link that can be found at the top or bottom of every article. You don't have to be logged in. (Also see: Why contribute?) If you want to start off easy, you could find a page that is either incomplete or has an error, and correct that mistake by clicking on the "edit this page" link. If you can think of a way to improve the page, go ahead and do it! Anyone else can come along later and fix it up if you make a mistake – just as you're fixing someone else's mistake. And if you're worried about messing up an article, try editing using the wiki style in the sandbox first. If you see a link that is colored red, that is a link to an article that has not been created yet. Again, you can create one of these pages yourself. The red links lead directly to the page editing form, where you can write the article yourself. Type the article like you would a normal document, and then just click on the "Save page" button to upload your contribution. Of course, Just Between Wikis does have a number of policies and guidelines to remember when editing a page. All contributions to Just Between Wikis are released under a Creative Commons License (CCL). The CCL ensures that Just Between Wikis will remain freely distributable forever – within the limits of fair use, of course. (See Copyrights for more information.) Philosophy Some people feel uncomfortable with the concept of a wiki – it's too open, it's unreliable, and so forth. But believe it or not, this system does work – and we currently have distinct articles to prove it! In a nutshell, a wiki works because it's made as simple as possible for anyone to contribute, in a medium in which the sensible contributors outnumber and overpower the disruptive ones. Additionally, the wiki allows an easy, free exchange of information that allows false or misleading information to be quickly corrected. (For more discussion on the viability of the wiki system, check out .) The founder of Just Between Wikis, FireDragonArmy, chose to use the wiki format for a Just Between Universe database in order to get as many fans as possible involved in the project. So far and at the moment of its creation Just Between Wikis is the only wiki on the web that deals exclusively with a femslash Star Trek fanfiction series. Just Between Wikis has the potential to become the largest, most reliable fan database available. We hope you'll join us! See also Here are a few links to more introductory information: General information, guides and help *About the project * - help on editing, starting new articles, and many other topics *Just Between Wikis FAQs - frequently asked questions about the site *Glossary - a glossary of common wiki terms used on Just Between Wikis *Manual of Style *Guide to Layout *Policies and guidelines for contributors Tips and guidance for starting * *[[Just Between Wikis:Most common Just Between Wikis faux pas|Most common Just Between Wikis faux pas]] * *Just Between Wikis etiquette